


Inevitable Fate

by Athaerys



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaerys/pseuds/Athaerys
Summary: A little insight to how Kallian might have felt to finding out the destiny of the High Entia race
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Inevitable Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, apologies if its bad. Its also 1 am when Im posting this so also ignore if theres any major errors. I used the english translation of The Monado Files for the order of events as well as my headcanon High Entia age 5.5 times slower than Homs, which I assume age like humans, so thats how I got the ages.
> 
> Kallian is around 18 years old and Melia is around 6 for reference, though if my math is wrong please let me know. Its also my headcanon that they find out the fate of the High Entia at age 100 as Kallian knew already but Melia didnt during the events of the game.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, Im looking for ways to improve!
> 
> Also shout out to the xbc1 discord server, you guys inspired me to start getting into writing.

It was customary for those belonging to the Imperial family at the age of 100 to understand the fate of the pure blood High Entia. Both children of the First Consort and children of the Second Consort are told this, and the First Consort themselves are told once they are brought into the family.

It was the day after Kallian’s 100th birthday when he was told the story, as Emperor Sorean believed a special day such as turning such an age should be left a joyous day. It was then when Kallian learned there was a possibility of turning into a creature of old, of a mindless creature who would only know to attack. He was told the story of the Bionis and Mechonis, and how the two great titans once clashed. Of how one day the wielder of a mystical sword known as the Monado would bring upon the extinction of his race if the wielder was black of heart.

His first thought immediately went to his baby sister Melia at age 37, who he cannot visit as often as he would like due to his mother, the First Consort, forbidding him. Kallian was concerned that she would also be subject to the same destiny as him, however his thoughts were calmed when Sorean explained that only those of pure blood have the gene to transform when exposed to high concentrations of ether. That fact alone calmed the frantically worried 100 year old, as his darling baby sister is safe due to her being of mixed heritage.

After that day, Kallian did not put much thought over the distant future. There was a high chance nothing could happen. Nothing had happened in thousands of years, possibly tens of thousands. Surely nothing would happen in his lifespan. All that mattered for a prince his age was the royal tutelage every member born into the Imperial family must go through. He also wanted to start visiting Melia, even if it was to go against his mother’s orders. It was however easy to disobey those orders, as it was well known throughout the palace and with the guards that he enjoyed sneaking to the Imperial Villa to see his sister.

What Sorean did not tell Kallian that day was the idea that Melia could very well be the last Empress and the hope of the High Entia. Sooner or later the unknowing Homs will stumble upon the Monado sealed away at Ose Tower and accidentally seal the fate of the High Entia and the entire world.

Deep down, Kallian understood that all of this could possibly happen to himself and his family. That he could turn into a creature known as a Telethia, and lose all sense of himself. It would take many years and the sight of the Monado on the back of a young homs named Shulk before Kallian would fully accept his fate. At that point all he could manage to do is support the hope of the High Entia and be the best brother before the inevitable.


End file.
